The cold shoulder
by The Epic Fail Writer
Summary: Natsu and Gray just messed up lucy's apartment. how are they going to deal with their blonde haired friend, when she's not hanging out with them anymore? Could the two let themselves be damned from her life? NatsuLucyGray NO pairings in specific.
1. Restrained?

**A/N: **i finally decided to make a fic on fairy tail. LOL. because i feel like typing, and my leg badly hurts for tripping down the stairs.. and i pretty much got the inspiration from the coca-cola omake i read.. ok enough about rant

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not claim fairy tail as my original work, but if Mashima ever gave me Fairy tail. It's going to be about the adventures of Happy and Pantherlily (plus charle)

* * *

"SHIT"

That was the first word that came out of gray's mouth when he had come to realization of what havoc, he and the salamander had caused in Lucy's cozy apartment.

Broken chinaware.

One chair got a broken leg

Papers lying on the floor, some were ripped, torn, burned, frozen.

There was ink spill on her desk. Some of the papers possibly a draft of lucy's novel got soaked by the black substance.

The flower pot just got smashed on the sofa, of course the pot was broken and that pink sofa just got smoldered by the soil.

Books piled up in a mountain, they just fell from the bookshelf, and thankfully, no book was harmed.

.

"Damn it! Get up droopy eyes! This place is horrible! And something more horrible is gonna happen to us if we don't clean this up!" Gray pulled the pink-haired mage up, by the collar. The salamander was knocked out by the giant pot gray threw on him and speaking of the kitchenware, they had also done quite a damage to not one, but almost everything lucy had.

"Shut up squinty eyes! You made this mess!" Natsu yelled, bringing his forehead onto the ice mage, giving him a death glare.

"Hell, If I wasn't an Ice-mage you could've blown up lucy's place!" he remembered freezing the the fire coming out of natsu's mouth and he also happened to turn freeze the fire-breather's tongue.

"Argh! You're gonna pay for giving me the worst chills of my life!" Flames erupted once more in natsu's fist.

"Stop right there natsu! You're not gonna burn up this place!" Gray already stopped him with ice emerging from his hands which held onto natsu, the flame subsided with the ice and turned to steam…

Natsu cooled down as well, and It finally came to the dragon slayer's mind that something worse is going to happen than beating up gray more or less and getting injuries.

Gray removed his hands and gave a sigh.

"I'll clean up the half of the living room and you do the other half, plus the kitchen got that?" the ice mage instructed.

"Hey why do I have to do more work?"

"Stop whining and get to the kitchen! Fuck Lucy's gonna be back any minute!" Gray hollered. Lucy is going to be back sooner than expected, the girl just went off to buy some grocery and they have a place to clean up. Faster than how the girl could take a walk home from the market.

But despite all the efforts they made…

.

.

.

"We're sorry!" the two boys cried on their knees with and angered stellar spirit mage in front of them.

"How could you do this!" the blonde cried, as she held up some papers, burnt, frozen and soaked with ink. It was a draft to her novel aft erall.

The boys couldn't utter any other words but:

"WE'RE VERY, VERY SORRY LUCY!" they were now bowing down to the floor, pleading for forgiveness.

Lucy had her hands on her hips. "Ahh you two are just hopeless.." she sighed. Well the two mages are rivals, she should've seen this coming in the first place.

She looked around the her apartment and it was still looked messed up, except for the bed, the couch, the bookshelf, the bathroom….it honestly looked cleaner, after she left some one or two hours ago.

'looks like they did some cleaning.' But still the not all of the damage done were fixed. Like the plates, the chair, the big plant pot….

Especially her drafts, she lost half of it. That is one unforgivable thing she couldn't let them pass.

She felt a hand tugging her boots.

"Um, can we go home now?" Natsu squeaked.

"Idiot! You think you can just go off like that!" gray shouted.

"shut up squinty eyes!"

"are you trying to pick—"

"Get out of here! Now! And don't ever come back!" Lucy growled, sending her team mates out of her apartment like a mouse fleeing from the trap.

.

.

.

.

And the very next day, some sort of miracle happened in the guild.

Natsu and Gray haven't argued, once they had seen each other in the guild, they also happened to be very quiet.

"Isn't it quite a relief to see you two, getting along." Erza came in their table, who just arrived from a previous mission.

The two mages stared at the s-class mage and, later off looking the other way. They we're awfully not in the mood to talk.

"Huh?" Erza blinked, as she took a seat with them, still not taking her eyes off of Gray and Natsu.

"You know, something just happened to them at lucy' apartment.." The blue cat came in, with a fish in hand.

"really?"

"Aye~! Lucy's mad at gray and natsu for almost blowing up her apartment!" Happy reported, playing with the dead fish with his petite paws, he was pretty much savoring the flavor of his food. and somehow wrapped a pink ribbon around the fish. He's possibly no, obviously is giving it to charle as a courtship gift..

"mad? My, that is something to be depressed about." Erza said, with her steel-covered hands going to her chin. Still he can't fight to be amused.

"We're not depressed!" they glared at the red-haired warrior, who just snickered at them.

"tsk tsk tsk... you know, you should do something to have lucy's heart back.."

Their faces fell at her statement. they can hardly tell if they will ever see lucy and if they can ask for forgiveness again.

.

.

It took a portion of the day until Lucy, finally came to the guild.

"hi there lucy! It's weird to see you come to the guild at night." mirajane greeted the blonde as she served food over a table.

Lucy just gave a meek smile at the waitress and headed to the bar, grabbing a stool. She purposely came late so she won't see the two men who had caused her a major headache. Who knows when she'll be feeling better again?

"I heard from Natsu that he and gray did something that made you upset.." the head-waitress handed a glass of Strawberry juice, over the depressed blonde.

Lucy had her chin resting on the counter top, she stared at the cold glass and started stirring the liquid inside, with the straw.

"Yeah, and I don't want to see their faces right now" Lucy frowned.

"Now, I see why Natsu and Gray are oddly sad today.." Mirajane shook her head in pity, seeing how lucy acts as of now is mainly the reason the dragon slayer and the ice mage never smiled during the day.

"If you need anything, I'll gladly help." Mirajane helplessly sighed and left off.

Lucy remained immobile.

Her current state at the moment; broke, pissed, angry, depressed, guilty, and to sum it all up. _Problematic_.

She was broke because, she used every cent in her wallet to replace all of the damaged stuff at her house.

She was angry because of being broke, and she was already at the limit of her patience with Natsu and Gray's habit of barging into her house without permission.

She was depressed with all the money she lost in one day.

She was pissed with all these things happening to her.

And she felt guilty for being mad at her two friends. who were very good friends, Despite all of their weirdness.

"Lu-chan, you seem to be in a bad mood. Is there any way i can help?" Levy came in and took a seat beside her. Though lucy gets along with levy very well, she wasn't enough to lighten her mood. Lucy's not fully aware of everything around her, at the moment.

"hey, levy.." was all she could say, still with a dull expression. Now she had her chin resting on her left palm, staring at no where in particular.

"Lu-chan..." levy frowned. Lucy remained quiet and still unmoved from her place. It was rare to see her in such a pale behavior, levy knew lucy for a couple of years already and she had never seen the blonde mage in that demeanor.

"Lucy..are you there? You seem to be ignoring everyone" The S-class mage approached them, waving a hand right at lucy's face, checking out if Lucy's mind is still wandering off, and the S-class mage was correct.

"Lucy needs some slapping."

That was the moment. she went back all to her senses, especially in the sense of touch.

"OUCH~!"

* * *

**A/N: **I'm soo done with chapter one XD and as for the next chapter.. Hmm i'm still thinking about making this a 3 chapter story. yes it's a very short fic, and values the friendship of team natsu..

i have to be working on chapter two for a long time. i'm busy for the school opening in two weeks. but i hope reviews would give me motivation ^_^

-ChibiWarriorII


	2. Enough is not halfway there

A/N: whew! after two hours of typing (due to interruption)

**Disclaimer: Mashima owns fairy tail! so keep the fantasies for owning gray to yourselves XDD (JKJK!)**

* * *

"How the hell did you get in here?" the blonde gave a shriek, as another expected more-or-less intruder was inside her pad. After staying at the guild for only a few hours, and midnight is fast approaching she decided to go home, after picking a mission that would somehow return all the money she lost.

"Using the door, you dummy".

Lucy eyed at her Red haired guild mate.

"Aye~! we were worried about you lucy.. you didn't show up at the guild the whole day.." Happy flew out from under the table with the same happy expression as he went to lucy.

"Happy?" Lucy took a step back, getting alarmed on seeing the blue cat.

"h-hey! don't tell me—" it crossed her mind that the pink haired mage may be hiding some where the apartment.

"No, I took happy with me."

_'I guess I could let them off for now, rather than seeing those two again'_ her inner self sighed in relief.

It didn't took long before erza spoke once again, this time she had a serious look on her face after all that "welcome back" expression she had, when Lucy came back.

"Would you mind, telling me who, what, where, when, and why did all of this happen to the three of you?" Erza came straight to the point, of why she was there at Lucy's apartment. She was a nakama of these three mages. And it would bother her very much if one of them are having bad relations with one another. It was Erza's self-proclaimed duty to keep her nakama in good terms, even at times like this she tries to become handy.

Lucy took a deep breath before she took a seat over the table across erza, who was currently drinking her tea.

"Go on, im listening." Erza exclaimed.

"You know erza, I think I just had enough of playing 'I don't care' with them every time those two put up a fight" the blonde, frowned as flashbacks came to her mind. She knows how scared and capable she is with Natsu and Gray, during at times when the tables over the guild bar are flying.

"Well do something that would stop those two idiots with their moronic arguments. Like using some force!" Erza stomped her foot over the table, with an expression like;'bring 'em on! I'll take 'em down!" Lucy could almost see Erza's blazing fury with imaginative flames, emerging behind her and her eyes as well, and that is how lucy sees erza right now.

"Oh boy.." she nervously chuckled, fearing that the table might be broken if erza ever stomped harder on the table. And praying hard that she wouldn't go buy off another table to replace, she can't even buy something decent to herself, like a new set of make-up kit.

It wasn't also the time for lucy to think of vanity. She should start on thinking about, where to get money without the help of the two damned individuals. (She's going to demand a restraining order if she ever sees them in the apartment).

Going back to erza's reactions, she was getting worried on her friend's aggressiveness. But she was thankfully on her sane self.

"Just like that." Erza instructed finally stepping down from the table.

"I think I can't handle natsu and gray with force.. no thank you" lucy shook her head. she really can't picture herself, breaking their asses off, much like how the S-class mage does.

She, told everything to Erza that night, without any hesitation on opening up to her red haired friend. It took another quarter of twenty four hours, until they had finished up chit-chatting, talking about girl stuff and most importantly, friendship issues.

|o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o|

_"Argh! Get out of my Bathroom! I'm takin' a freaking shower here perverts!" she yelled when, her eyes caught the two distinctive heads of natsu and gray peeking over the door._

_"But i'm going to pee..Luce! i think i can't control it-" Natsu got cut off, as the call of nature..well, is desperately calling. but she pretended, not to hear anything outside the bathroom. She was still soapy all over, she had no time to entertain the uninvited guests.  
_

_"Natsu! don't go over the pot! that's not even a toilet!" Happy shouted. _

_"Idiot! not over the chimney!" Gray yelled._

_she immediately, stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her wet, soapy body and tried to save Natsu's own dignity. She just had to get herself cleaned again once she's done with the salamander. _

_'they're getting more trouble-some'._

_._

_._

_.  
_

_"Lucy!" A man yelled as the door slammed open. He looked hysteric, tired, and most of all..naked. Looks like he's been chased by someone. _

_lucy, had no energy to wake up at the moment for god's sake it was 3 in the morning and now someone barges into her house. she groaned when she saw a figure of a man standing in front of her. _

_"what now? can you go back later this morning? i'm trying to get some sleep here.." she yawned, and pulled herself to sit up. _

_"But lucy really need your help." the man spoke again. It was gray._

_opening her eyes and staring at the person, standing a few meters away. Every bit of her drowsiness is gone. _

_"Can i borrow your underwear? I kinda lost it on the way home.." The ice-alchemist asked. _

_Sadly, lucy was too worked up getting embarrassed and at the same time getting angry. _

_"Gray put some freaking clothes on! Arghh! i can even see your-" Lucy screamed out, and threw a pillow on Gray._

|o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o|

"They were starting to annoy me a lot. Sure those two always spell trouble but- they're doing it my house! that i pay for my life every month!" Lucy slammed her hand on the table, she was frustrated alright. considering that she's taking missions that she can't do alone with her team mates and not even a single mission can be done by one person much like lucy herself, if it's fairy tail guild.

erza folded her arms and looked around. "We should reconstruct this place." Lucy immediately rejected the idea.

"But i only rent this place. i think my landlord would refuse too.."

"we'd, make this house out of steel." Titania suggested with a small grin.

Lucy and happy shook their heads in unison.

"thank you for the time listening to my..er...problems.." Lucy said thankfully to the red haired mage, who seemed to forgot her previous thought and gave a small smile back to lucy.

"I believe that those problems would soon become a lesson learned once everything is resolved"

"Actually erza, i was thinking the same too. For Natsu and Gray that is..i've already learned mine. And i think i wouldn't do it to them again, because it hurts me to hurt their feelings with just a mid-deep situation.." She lowered her head and tried suppressing her emotions.

"You're a very good nakama, Lucy" Erza sat next to lucy and patted her back.

"Thanks, and somehow i feel good right now. I felt like i bled out the frustrations i have on those two goofballs..." Lucy exasperated a sigh.

"Aye~! that's great lucy, i thought you're never going to forgive Gray and Natsu. you had me worried back there." Happy snuggled himself on lucy's big chest. feeling grateful that she already forgave them.

"well you know i can't resist those two.. the four of you are already my precious nakama in fairy tail." the blonde said, hugging back the blue cat. looking back at erza who gave a nod.

"Then i assume that you won't be pro-longing the 'cold shoulder' act?" Erza asked.

Lucy felt like something snapped in her mind when she mentioned her last phrase.

"Oh erza, i think i had just another idea.." the blonde snickered, it was something ingeniously thought and something slightly evil in their case.

"Hey, lucy you're not serious about that. are you?" the cat on her arms threw a worried look.

"It's exactly the opposite. Can i trust you both on this one?" she asked her two friends.

Erza sighed in defeat "I guess you could say that. my mouth is shut on this plan.."

"Aye~! I have a feeling that something interesting is going to happen! count me in lucy!" Happy raised his paw happily, making lucy giggle on how cute the blue cat gave his reaction.

"I guess i should start getting to practice on giving those two the cold shoulder of lucy heartphilia.."

|o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o|

now what is she planning this time?

* * *

A/N: omg! for how many friggin' weeks did i forget to post this chapter up! (meh i was planning to put this up earlier than expected but i FAILED boo me. -_-) well i guess it'll take another long week (or month xD) until i tell everyone the rest of the story. i hope some reviews would come too XDD

see 'ya later~~!


	3. Nakama gone?

A/N: Oh okay, so now I change my mind. I think pairings would be good soo… i think there's a future pairing coming in this fic. That's enough spoiler XD ( i had a done a lot of re-thinking about adding romance but i know you fangirlies out there can't resist romance XD) and I plan to make this thing a bit longer than expected since ideas are starting to boom in my head and my sched in school is quite.. weird. O_O I only got one subject to attend to every two days.. LOL.

**Disclaimer: I own the plot only the plot of this fic =P**

* * *

Fairy Tail Guild Hall:

"man am I not in the mood to eat." The ice mage sighed, as he pushed away the food his water mage admirer offered. He was doing the usual thing at the guild hall. hanging out, slacking off with friends and lastly, still being problematic over a certain blonde stellar spirit mage that the pissed off just a few days ago.

"Gray-sama, you haven't took one bite since this morning.."Juvia said in concern, but the ice mage didn't answer. this made the juvia even sadder  
the fourth day arrived and everyone seems to be aware of their team's issue.

"gray stop moping now. juvia's trying to cheer you up, at least appreciate what she's been doing for you.." Cana was oddly not holding a giant beer keg like how the guys would usually see her. She was even speaking decently.

"It just doesn't feel right when a friend of yours is angry at you.." another sigh came from him.

"Really? Then why are you throwing bad forces to natsu? Isn't he what you call a friend?" Lucky butted in. the wood alchemist was being usually weird with her way of saying things.

"Shut up! natsu isn't even my friend to start with!" he boomed, glaring at lucky who just shrugged and seemed to be unaffected by his reaction.

"Gray-sama, would you like me to resolve your issues with lucy?" Juvia offers another helping hand. but gray had a feeling that it was not entirely a clean intention that juvia has in her head.

"No thank you, juvia.." gray said in refusal. Now, juvia's sending dark clouds, carrying thunder and lightning just above fairy tail's rooftop.

"there she goes again..yo' gray! cheer her up, it's been raining over the guild since you got into that fight with lucy.." macao scolded as he walked inside the guild hall, aware of the bad weather falling upon the building.

Gray grunted at the older guild mate's words_. 'man why is everyone affected?'_

"If you're depressed about lucy then just dance it off~~" Vistar came to their table while shaking his hips, humming to his own music.

"Hell no I wouldn't—" his eyes we're betrayed when the pink haired mage started to dance along with Vistar.

"what the fuck are you doing natsu!" gray would've sworn that natsu has his own pride. Now he's starting to doubt.

"It's none of your business loser..i'm doing some medication.. I'm still depressed…" Natsu was doing the Egyptian dance, getting praises from Vistar, and the others we're starting to laugh (minus juvia, who was still going emo) at the two mages doing some 'free-style'.

"It's meditation you moron.. fine, go get your own way to regression. i bet it's going to be useless anyway..."

He went off their table, and walked towards where erza's currently at, At the guild bar talking to mirajane. As he took a step closer, he was hearing the faint sound of erza and mirajane's conversation and he was certain that he heard the words; _Lucy, angry, pity, forever. _

Those words formed into a sentence as gray's imagination runs.. 'Lucy's going to be angry at them forever. such a pity'

he quickly punched himself before thinking of anything else, anywhere further._  
_

_'damn. Why is this even happening to me? I'm getting paranoid over my friend who just hates me like I'm a piece of shit… ugh.. lucy when will you ever make up your mind?' _his mind spoke. It wasn't like it was his first time to experience to get a girl mad at him. But lucy was different, she was different compared to erza, mirajane or cana who he had witnessed to get all angry plus violent, you will certainly feel the impact of conscience. And lucy was a good friend, he might even consider on dating her when he first met the stellar spirit mage. He had to admit, she was pretty damn cute. But it's different now, lucy was more than being a guild mate. She was one of his special nakamas in Fairy Tail. Now he feels fucked up when he looses their trust from one of them.

Groaning at his thoughts, mirajane and erza, turn their heads over him. Cutting off the conversation, hoping that gray hadn't heard more of what they have discussed.

"Gray.. don't worry now, everything's going to be fine when lucy shows up again." Mirajane comforted, forcing herself a smile though it was obviously not what her mind speaks.

"Nah, I'm okay. Lucy's just being moody.. We'll just let her cool her head." He lied, masking his face with a cool expression. He is known to be the calm type, because of his magic, yet he's not really feeling calm on the inside.

Erza frowned at his reaction, knowing that gray wasn't really speaking the truth.

"I'm afraid, it would take a longer time before you break the ice.. I just talked to her last night." she exclaimed.

Gray was holding back the expression his brain was telling him to portray.

"I-I.. Bahh! who cares! that girl would be back like nothing happened when she's here." with a scowl on his face and his hands over his pockets, he dropped the idea of asking help from the trusty women he grew up with. the day wouldn't get any better with all the paranoia, anxiousness, and simply saying "bad mood" he's been getting for how many days...

"Aren't you going to listen?"

"Nah.. i think i'll just go on missions today.."

"But i'm trying to give you two a hand over here..."

"No thanks, the pink-haired moron is feeling hopeless right there.." he pointed a thumb over the table where natsu was singing his gut out, like a maniac along with the other Fairy tail mages.

Eventhough erza had the urge to drag the two of them to lucy's place or do some discipline on natsu and gray, she still kept her cool and was trying a way that she could help them, to reconcile with lucy. being indirect to them would also make sense that she wasn't exactly helping out.

"Fine, suit yourself.. but i hope you guys won't be too late until she's gone.."she said with another whiny tone. and to be more specific, she's not giving up on convincing.

"what do you mean by "gone?"" Gray felt his ears rang at the word, his eyes squinting over the female mages.

"I heard she's going to be out of our sight for a long while.." she inquired, as if it didn't mean something big, turning out to be the opposite in gray's perception.

* * *

"Hey Lu-chan, we're all set.. are you ready? We have to get to the client as quick as possible." Levy asked.

"Yeah, i am...but why is he with us?" not that she's complaining about it, she's feeling a bit queasy with the presence of a certain companion who had metal piercings on his face,long wild hair, eyes that may resemble of a scary creature and also the wicked grin he makes when he's feeling..Wicked.

"Shut up and go back to the guild bunny girl. You really don't have to tag along with us with all the love-quarrels you had between the brat. " with a raspy voice, gazille was being harsh and lucy was getting mad. but she could still hold the temper.

"Gazille! watch your words! you're hurting lu-chan" Levy defended.

"but he's right levy, i think i shouldn't tag along with you.. And Who said natsu was my boyfriend!" Lucy went haywire with her last phrase. She was feeling her cheeks heat up in both anger and embarrassment. Multiple times had she bumped into the assumption that natsu was a potential guy to date, but she's still not decided about the matter.

"Whatever..we have to get going, if you're not coming with us bunny girl then kiss and make up with them."

"Shut up! O-Of course i'm going with you! as of now i'd rather be out of magnolia for a week or two..." Lucy quickly marched up to Gazille who already started walking a while ago.

Levy was dumbfounded at the stellar spirit mage's interaction with the metal dragon slayer. It was something new to the eyes, and quite unlikely too. "I wish they get along better after this.." sighing, she picked up her bag and ran up to their pace.

* * *

"She's with who?" Happy, Natsu and Gray erupted.

"No, i think Lucy took the mission along with Gazille only" Nab exclaimed, rubbing his chin. It took him the rest of breakfast time before he chose the mission he was going to take out on the request board.

The three grew more awestruck with what they we're hearing from a guild mate. Because natsu and gray are sort of 'banned' in lucy's book, they we're relying on their guild mates for updates about lucy. who they haven't seen for 72 hours, exceeding.

"Damn is she playing dumb or she's desperate for a new team?" Gray said, still doubting.

"Nahh.. why do we care about it? Looks like lucy's out of our team." Natsu said coldly, still there was a hint of bitterness in his way of speaking.

"You serious? That's something odd coming from you."

"Not really, i don't know what lucy's trying to do but we will have our team together again...nakama against a nakama doesn't feel right.." said the pink haired salamander, with his eyes looking above the ceiling.

"Yeah, it's not a good thing to occur in our own guild." the ice mage could only nod.

Both of them we're in deep thought and have been thinking of the same thing after that very fateful day.

_'Is it because she's getting revenge for all the food i ate over the kitchen?'_

_'Is it because i froze her favorite perfume?' _

"Nah!" they said in unison.

* * *

**A/N: **Hmm... i'm still not sure about the chapter content above, i may edit this later on..so for now, i think i'm thinking of who would i give the romance to.. NatsuXLucy? LucyXGray? JuviaXGray? or none?XD i'm going to make longer chapters starting from the next one ^.^

-Chibi Warrior II


	4. The Word Weird

**A/N:**I'm back~~ oh my gosh! I simply cannot forgive myself for breaking a promise to you guys. Ok so to be honest, I think I can't keep up with doing a fast update with school going on, and my schedule being a bit loose but it's sad to say that majority of my professors like to be ruthless. But I will update frequently. And as you can see my dears I changed my pen name, for no apparent reason actually.

There aren't really much reviews in this fic, I only get one feed back each chapter, hey I like some suggestions coming out from you guys ._. but it's ok ^_^

So back to the story, I'm still at the verge of deciding whether somebody gets some romance or not, since it may affect the future ideas I already had in mind.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail is still and will always be Hiro Mashima's creation.

* * *

**Chapter 4:The word behind weird  
**

Much to Lucy's chagrin she was left without any option but to "tag" along with Levy, Jet, Droy and surprisingly Gazille for an S-class mission. Though Lucy was really given a choice to come with them or not, the options weren't that much called as a plausible one to take. It was gazille who gave them anyway. But she really thought she agreed to go with the The Shadow Gear team, not with a dragon-slayer mage coming along who once assaulted her in her entire life. She wasn't really holding onto that grudge, still she's uncomfortable with his presence, even if he was now a nakama as well.

They made their way to the next town by foot, and it would approximately take them about 5 hours to get there. No one really complained about the matter since getting on a train would just waste them money, if the destination wasn't even an ocean apart.

"Where are we headed to anyways? Can you please give me specifics about the mission?" Lucy asked the team, with their heads turned to her.

"Read this bunny girl, and piece of advice, if you have personal issues get your mind to perceive well. " Gazille handed took out the mission/request slip from his pocket and let the paper be dragged by the wind, and surprisingly, lucy caught it, with her face. Making lucy groan, at the paper hitting her face.

"Hey isn't that a bit rude!" Jet scolded.

"That wasn't a right way to treat lucy." Droy added. The two men gave staggering stares at the Dragon Slayer.

"You should have manners on handing over something to a person" lucy had a scowl on her face, as she took out the paper and had it partially crumpled with a trembling hand.

"Whatever. Just get on with reading it."

Though she hates to admit, Lucy followed gazille's order once again.

Her expression went flat as she read the request slip.

"Abandoned Academy Infiltration? I thought we're going on an S-class mission" Lucy can't believe that the mission was considered an S-rank.

"That is S-class, stupid. You haven't read everything in it"

It was sad to say that Gazille was correct again.

"and stop calling me bunny girl." she said in low tone.

They had to take out the mages who sell illegal magic potions, and hazardous magical equipment, currently having the abandoned school as a hide out, and mystery has it that foreign people who stepped inside we're never to be found again. The council made an attempt of sending a military squad at the school but the unfortunate men failed to get out of the place alive. Infiltrating the place and taking the master mind out of the place have him arrested and get a million jewels. The factor that no one made it outside wasn't the main reason of classifying it as an S-class mission, but to the fact that no one else succeeded the task for the past 5 years. A lot of mages from neighboring guilds have took the mission but they all gladly failed.

Lucy wished that she'd gotten a warning and a good luck pat from somebody or someone before she left Magnolia. It wasn't her team who's going with her on an S-class mission. It's her nakama who she rarely gets along with make levy an exception, especially the Iron Dragon Slayer who kept bossing them around since the time she saw him smirk before they left.

"Get your ass workin' faster bunny girl! I don't like people walking so slowly." Gazille shouted, and lucy was getting left out as she was busy on working out the data she's been collecting, from the darn piece of paper, she silently cursed and again, doesn't want her temper to break out from her body openings, most likely, her mouth.

"Just shake it off Lu-chan, Gazille's not really ruthless"

"Oh levy I hope you're talking right.." she sighs, and she suddenly has flashbacks going on in her head. Now why would levy say that gazille's not ruthless? Weird.

It was going to be a very very very long long journey.

* * *

Today we define the meaning of weird and unusual?

See the difference?

Me too. I don't have any idea about it, and I don't know where to start *sigh*

"Natsu, Gray, what are you two planning this time?" I saw erza coming up to the counter top of the guild bar, and where those two knuckle heads we're doing nothing but to bore themselves to death.

"Nothing~" they whined in perfect timing. I was right, they we're bored or was it unusual? Those two are actually getting along, Lucy did a better job on taming 'em.

And I noticed that those two we're probably giving up on reconciling with lucy, and speaking of lucy she's absent today. I haven't seen her since this morning, but I heard that she's out with levy and the rest of the shadow gear team and gazille too. The last night she came here she looked ok as If nothing happened between her and his twosome 'guy-friends' I wonder if natsu would ever notice lucy? Gray obviously belongs to juvia now. And I'm starting to get envious with that girl. If only Arzack and I would be like that.

"Bisca!" and somehow my heart just made some 'doki-doki' sounds when I heard that voice.

Everything seems so weird today.

* * *

Back at Fairy Tail Guild...

It was the atmosphere in almost every corner of the guild, people eating drinking non-stop, chatting, laughing, gambling, and getting in different sorts of way on not to get bored. Some of the guild members we're there to have a little 'cool down' and 'bonding' moments. Over the pool and the open-air café, the bar, almost in every part of Fairy tail, seems to be at peace.

"Something's not right over here…" miki chickentiger looked around the guild hall.

"say what?" Warren threw a puzzled look on the feline-like mage.

"meh, forget it. I think my ears got used to the everyday noise this place makes.."

"that's because natsu and gray are having puberty right now!" Wakaba joined in the conversation, making Macao and the other members erupt in laughter.

"They are getting into the deeper depth of being a true man!" Elfman sheds his "manly tears".

The group had been laughing louder and louder at every humorous assumptions that pops in their mind. until everyone had the same topic or mostly the so called "Natsu And Gray Blues" became the talk all over the place.

_"I think those two really like lucy don't you think?" _

_"Nah! If they both like lucy they'd be fighting over her!"_

_"Maybe Lucy rejected them already."_

_"Ooh~ those two are love sick.."_

_"Since when did one of them confessed to her?"_

_"Lucy likes my type of guy..she won't be dating those two" _

_"Maybe i'll ask lucy out when she comes back."_

_"Gray's dating juvia, so its impossible! unless gray's cheating on juvia!"_

_"No! No! Juvia's not dating Gray-sama yet, I-I..."_

_"So you gave up on gray already?" _

_"N-No! Juvia will not give up on gray-sama, over my love rival!" _

_"Ahhh! she's boiling! look at what you've done wakaba! you nosy geezer!" _

_"Well it's not my fault!" _

From Team-Quarrel to Love-Quarrel, no one was really aware of every detail behind lucy's avoidance to both guys. Except from Mira, Erza, Makarov and Cana that is.

"oh my, look at how their story went off" Mirajane scoffed

"Well that is the power of gossip, mira and i suggest that we should stay out of what's happening.." Cana had a skeptical look at the people talking about it.

"Where is Natsu and Gray by the way?"

"Who knows? but Gray's going on a solo mission today.." Erza informs.

"Hmmm... i guess it would be quiet here for a while since natsu really had no one to fight with, nor was he in the mood for fighting..." The master spoke up, after having his nap. the three women had their eyes on the old man.

"Oh you actually expect those brats to fall into depression? Trust me, you'll see them having their own war again" he says in disbelief, standing up from the counter top.

"Maybe."

"Hmm...dunno actually" cana shrugged.

"No comment" Reedus said. That was the moment the girls just realized that he was beside them, listening to their conversation.

"What?"

They all just shook their heads, including makarov.

* * *

"Achoo~!"

"Lucy, that was the 5th time you sneezed, are you sure that you're fine?" asked jet.

"You should probably go back bunny-girl" Gazille said, earning another glare from the stellar spirit mage.

"Shut up. I'm not sick, i was in perfect condition since the moment i woke up.."

But her companions looked unsatisfied with her reason.

"Maybe your boyfriends we're talking about you non-stop." Gazille turned on his back and continues to walk.

"Shut up!"

"Ooh.. maybe natsu and gray we're worried about you. Lu-chan you're fortunate!"

"I'd rather have Jet and Droy right now." she says sarcastically.

"then we can switch teams!"

Jet and Droy went "what the fuck" at Levy's suggestion.

"You can't give us away!" Droy demanded.

"Lucy's hot but we don't want to trade you!" Jet cried.

"hey! are you insulting me!" Lucy's vein just popped.

"Stop whining you crybabies! Get back to walking so we could get to town and get with the mission!" That was the first time, they heard and had seen gazille in half ore or less rage, since the day he joined fairy tail. It was also clear to them that he was serious about their current task.

"We really should hurry up.." Levy followed after Gazille.

* * *

**A/N:**And that concludes the 4th chapter of this fic^_^ so who do you think would be the suited pairing? XDDD and yes, the chapter was all about how everyone gets affected by the threesome's issue. no natsu and gray full-time exposure LOL.

i'll be back with more updates~~

-The Epic Fail Writer


End file.
